


Иллюзия

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Иллюзия

Молли невидящим взглядом упирается в дружелюбное улыбающееся лицо сенатора Нейтана Петрелли и неосознанно пятится назад, прижимаясь спиной к ногам Мэтта.  
\- Ну что ты, Молли, - он немного медлит, прежде чем осторожно подталкивает ее к человеку, на которого работает. - Поздоровайся, как подобает настоящей леди.  
\- Молли Уокер, - подымает она внезапно ставшую такой тяжелой руку и зачарованно - как кролик перед питоном - смотрит, как человек, одевший на себя облик Нейтана Петрелли как дорогой, отлично сидящий костюм, галантно целует протянутую руку.  
Как наверняка сделал бы Нейтан Петрелли.  
Молли старается не моргать, чтобы не согнать иллюзию - стоит закрыть глаза, как лицо стоящего перед ней мужчины меняется, как пластилиновый слепок.  
Она видит спящего питона, ожидающего своего часа, и голос Мэтта тихо и успокаивающе шепчет на задворках сознания: "Все в порядке, милая, все хорошо. Он не опасен".  
Она знает - Мэтт удивлен тем, что она сумела рассмотреть в этом человеке другого, пробиться через тщательный обман.  
Она знает, что почти никто в этой комнате даже не догадываются о том, что их дома построены на подножие спящего вулкана, она знает, что это правильно.  
Она боится, и Мэтт неосознанно сжимает ее плечи в немом ободрении, и Молли улыбается, застенчиво опустив глаза, как однажды научила делать ее Амма("Иногда простое притворство помогает лучше самой искусной лжи")  
\- Я рада встретиться с вами, сэр, - произносит она смущенно и закрывает глаза, чтобы найти одного лишь интересующего ее человека в данный момент.  
Пока Мэтт отвечает на вопрос Бугимена о Дженис, точно так же, как отвечал бы сенатору, перед глазами Молли проносятся сотни мест и тысячи людей, бесконечно долго, бесконечно ярко, отпечатываясь каждой ошибкой на сетчатке глаз.  
Она распахивает глаза, неверяще и удивленно, сама не веря в то, что у нее получилось.  
Нашла.


End file.
